Spring Matsuri
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Kadangkala sebuah cerita cinta yang mempunyai awal baik berakhir dengan tidak bahagia.—Morooka x Kashiwagi, ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **Persona 4/Persona 4 Golden bukan punya saya.

**Genre: **Romance

**A/N: **Saya kebetulan tidak punya banyak yang ingin dikatakan, cuma saya ingin menerangkan bahwa ini awalnya ingin dibuat duologi. Satu untuk fandom Megami Tensei dan satu untuk Persona series. Fanfic kembar dong? Ya, kurang lebih begitu, sama tapi isinya beda. Saya menulis ini karena kepikiran, oke? Tapi soal fanfic satunya, **Summer Sakura**, saya masih belom yakin bisa tertulis apa nggak. Mohon maafkan saya.

**Summary: **Kadangkala sebuah cerita cinta yang mempunyai awal baik berakhir dengan tidak bahagia.—Morooka x Kashiwagi

**Warning: **CONTAINED THIS PAIRING, KINSHIRO MOROOKA x NORIKO KASHIWAGI. MAYBE OOC, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

><p><strong>Spring Matsuri<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p>Kala pertama kali mereka bertemu, matahari musim semi tidak seterik sekarang. Rasanya, awal ini bagaikan sebuah pertanda akhir. Berawal dari kantor guru yang sepi, kedua insan itu bertemu, tepatnya bukan karena hal spesial. Hanya saat itu sang guru Literatur agak malas mengambil arsipnya yang tertinggal di ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa melihat siapa orangnya, ia mentitah.<p>

"Hei guru disana!" suaranya keras membahana dari ujung ke ujung meja. "Tolong ambilkan arsip di ruang kepsek!"

"Ah maaf, saya guru baru." Wanita muda yang ternyata guru Biologi dengan pakaian berwarna janda yang tampak seksi dengan beberapa kancing yang _tidak sengaja terbuka_ mendekati sosok guru bersuara serak-serak basah itu.

Gigi yang rapi, dasi yang lumayan _out of date _dan gaya jalan yang khas, deskripsi utama dari sang guru Literatur. "Kinshiro Morooka, guru literatur. Siapa kau, guru baru?"

"Kashiwagi Noriko, guru Biologi. Senang berkenala dengan anda Kinshiro-sensei."

* * *

><p>Pertemuan itu awal dari segalanya, pertemuan mereka juga menarik berbagai impresi. Keduanya merupakan tipikal guru yang dibenci murid-muridnya, sayang, tidak seperti lagu lama, tidak ada satupun yang berlutut mencintai mereka, yang ada hanya segelintir kejam yang menyiksa diri mereka.<p>

Ajaibnya, mereka seringkali bertemu, sering terlibat dalam serangkaian kejadian.

"Morooka-sensei, apa murid-murid sudah tidur?"

Entah kenapa nada Kashiwagi terdengar merayu. Kala itu tengah ada event _camping _di gunung, guru-guru berencana berpesta setelah para murid tertidur. Sudah tersedia bir berbotol-botol serta barisan gelas-gelas. Mereka sudah lama kenal, jadi wajar saja mereka mulai memanggil dengan akrab.

"Entah. Yang penting bila ada yang keluar kudetensi." Morooka menarik salah satu gelas dan menuangnya dengan bir.

"Hei guru-guru! Mau main King's Game tidak!" sahut guru Olahraga, Kondo-sensei dari sisi kursi terjauh.

"Aku ikut, sensei~" Kashiwagi mengayunkan tangannya ke udara. Tanpa sadar, ia ikut menarik tangan Morooka bersamanya.

Morooka menolak, "He-Hei, Noriko-sensei. Jangan bawa-bawa aku! BUAT APA AKU MAINAN BODOH SEPERTI ITU?"

"Sudah, tak apalah, Morooka-sensei~ malam ini saja, oke?"

_(Ia terlarut dalam permainan dan bir.)_

Kali itu tiba giliran Sofue-sensei, Queen Tut maskot sekolah Yasogami High melancarkan perintah sebagai seorang King. Sedotan merah sudah di hadapannya, kini gilirannya untuk menyerang!

"Baiklah..." Sofue-sensei mengayunkan tongkat _Pharaoh_-nya. "Bagaimana kalau nomor 3 bicara yang jujur tentang nomor 7?"

Hening.

Nomor 3 dan 7, Morooka dan Kashiwagi.

Melihat hal itu, beberapa guru bersorak-sorai, membawa Morooka yang setengah mabuk dan Kashiwagi yang terperangah ke tengah-tengah pesta. Mereka berdiri berhadapan, melaksanakan titah dari sang raja.

"Haaa~h? Apa-apaan permintaan itu~Queen Tu~t?"

"_King's order is law, _Morooka-sensei," Sofue berdehem. "Seperti kata-kata dari inkripsi."

Kashiwagi tak berkata,

Morooka hanya bergaya,

Tatapan mata mereka berdua bersatu,

Guru-guru bersorak riuh,

Entah kenapa suasana meneduh,

Walau tadinya panas bergemuruh.

"Noriko, kamu menawan, cantik, seksi—" ucap Morooka. "Aku suka sama kamu."

Sunyi.

Malam itu sungguh berakhir dalam kesunyian. Sangat, sangatlah sunyi.

* * *

><p>Karena hal itu, sudah lama mereka tidak bicara. Hingga musim panas mulai menjelang. Bukan berarti karena sang gadis marah, malahan, ia <strong>malu<strong>. Bukan berarti karena paras Morooka yang tidak terlalu menawan, bukan juga karena sosok Morooka yang pas mantap. Yang dilihat Kashiwagi bukanlah tampang, bukanlah sikap, tetapi _hati_. Ya, menurutnya Morooka tidak seperti yang diobrolkan muridnya, Morooka adalah orang humoris yang tegas dan taat, itulah yang menarik seorang Kashiwagi Noriko.

Wanita muda itu tak pelak bertanya apakah yang ia ucapkan saat itu nyata, wanita itu tertarik dengan sosok sang pria, namun lidah tak kuasa berucap. Sesaat sebelum liburan musim panas, ia meninggalkan nota.

_Sensei, bisa kau temui aku di Samegawa besok sore sebelum matahari terbenam?_

_xoxo, Noriko._

* * *

><p>Tanpa ditunggu, sang Romeo datang ke hadapan Juliet. Angin mendampingi mereka beriringan, dedaunan kering yang layu tertiup angin. Morooka setia dengan kemeja dan dasinya, Kashiwagi menanti seadanya. Mentari hendak terbenam, tetapi perasaan mereka tidak akan tenggelam.<p>

"Ada apa memanggilku, ha—"

"Sensei, apa yang kau katakan saat itu...benar?"

Bibir Morooka tertutup,

Pupil Kashiwagi menyempit,

Semilir angin menambah syahdu,

Rerumputan seakan meringis.

Walau dirinya adalah guru Literatur, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Langsung saja mulutnya terbuka,

"...Hmph, kalau itu benar, bagaimana?"

Matahari terbenam,

Tetapi sesuatu jelas menjadi terang.

Kedua insan menyatukan diri

Di bawah sinar senja

Berpelukan dengan tangis bahagia

Kehangatan bersatu yang terasa lama, walaupun hanya sebentar,

Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Sayangnya, tidak semua cerita bisa berakhir bahagia. Hari yang seharusnya <em>first date<em> mereka, ditandai dengan Morooka yang tergantung terbalik sebagai korban pembunuhan. Ya, Morooka dibunuh, dengan tidak indahnya. Kashiwagi hanya bisa menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya seraya menatap langit temaram.

_Morooka, selamat tinggal._

_Walau begitu, kan kuingat dirimu, _

_Kehangatanmu, senyummu _

_Dan deretan gigimu yang indah_

_Selamanya._

(—**Fin.**)


End file.
